Last Goodbye
by feeling-o'-stupidity
Summary: Phineas has to call Isabella while he's still on the plane. Isn't that against the rules? Yes, yes it is, but with the circumstances its allowed. Got this from listening to Live Like We're Dying by Kris Allen


A preteen, rather small for his age, sat rather calmly on a plane looking out the window. He had fire red hair that extended slightly in strands in every direction. As he sat around him there was crying, screaming, and praying. He looked down at his phone. It was slowly turning on. He looked back out his window at the clouds that were growing ever closer. His hand had closed his phone waiting. He looked out the window on the other side of the plane to see the wing that had just broken off. The captain had just told everybody but most people figured it out rather quickly.

He felt his phone vibrate to let him know it was on. There wasn't much point in keeping it off now. He opened it and hesitated slightly before hitting the keys instinctively to a number he had memorized long ago. Phineas watched the clouds out his window. Even as they grew closer they were actually quite beautiful. The phone rang once. Phineas could feel his heartbeat increasing. It rang again. _Pick up pick up._ The last thing anybody wants is to need someone to pick up and have them not. It rang a third time. Phineas got prepared to hang up. He wasn't going to leave a message. Especially if she didnlt want to talk to him. He smiled to himself _they'll call back don't worry._ The plane was beginning to go through the wispy tops of the clouds.

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes we fall down, can't get back up<br>We're hiding behind skin that's too tough  
>How come we don't say I love you enough<br>Till it's to late, it's not too late_

A young girl, sitting in her pink bedroom many miles away turned down the volume on her music. Then she realized her phone had been ringing with a special ringtone. She jumped up with the phone letting her raven black hair fall down past her shoulders.

"Hey Phineas! Whatcha doin calling me. I thought you were still on the plane?" Phineas let out a sigh of relief. A little ironic considering the plane was still falling out of the sky.

"Oh yea I am its just I wanted to talk to you." Phineas thought it was so good to hear Isabella's voice He was surprised she answered really, he thought she wasn't going to. She was a little mad the last time they spoke. Isabella was thinking the same about Phineas's voice. She was surprised he called. He hadn't even landed yet and they had had a bit of a fight before he left.

Phineas was on the plane because he was coming back from a vacation with his father on the west coast. It was a 3 and a half week vacation and he had known about it for over a month before he left but he hadn't told Isabella. He knew it would upset her and he hated it when she was upset. Every time he saw her and she was happy about something he couldn't ruin it, and on the rare times she was sad, he didn't want to add to it. So he ended up telling her right as he was walking to the car for the airport. Isabella wasn't very happy. In her anger the words "good! go!" might have slipped out. They hadn't talked since.

"You just wanted to talk to me? I would have thought that you were calling to plan something for the moment you got back." Phineas was still staring out his window at the clouds which were becoming more and more concentrated up rather than down as they had before.

"No I just had to talk to you. I couldn't leave it where we did.. I'm sorry I hadn't told you, I just didn't want to upset you." Phineas was starting to let the imminent doom get to him. He had stopped looking out the window and now had his head between his legs. Really the only reason he had done it was so he could hear Isabella better.

"Oh Phineas of course I forgive you, it was really my fault for being mad. I don't think your supposed to be on the phone from a plane though.."

"No! No Isabella don't go." Phineas was obviously a little frantic

"Phineas Is everything okay you don't seem like yourself?"

"Well its just (_ladies and gentlemen please assume the crash positions_)"

"What was that? Was that the pilot? Did he say CRASH POSITIONS?" Phineas sighed, he didn't really want to talk about it.

"Yea.. the planes going down, just... just don't worry about. I didn't really call for that. How have you been for the past 3 weeks?" Phineas asked clearly growing scared and sad

"BUT..." Isabella sighed defeated and got her normal happy voice out as best as she could "well it was okay, actually not really. Danville's tourism board hasn't even had smiles since you left." Phineas smiled, she always knew just what to say when he needed it. He stuck his head up to see the water coming closer, faster now.

"Well I know what I'm gonna do tomorrow then. I'm sure people would be able to smile without me." there was silence, it lasted less then a second but it was still too long "Isabella I guess the real reason I called was to say goodbye and that I think I lov..." His voice stopped as there was a quick silence, a small crash, and the line went dead.

"I love you too" Isabella said into her phone only guessing at what the boy she loved was going to say.

_And if your plane fell out of the skies  
>Who would you call with your last goodbye?<br>Should be so careful who we left out of our lives  
>So when we long for absolution,<br>There'll be no one on the line, yeah_

(A/N I'm leaving it here unless inspiration strikes me but don't expect anything. I feel not knowing what happens next is what makes these little stories better.)


End file.
